


A Shocking Encounter

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [43]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren did not know that encountering Marik Ishtar would be a bad thing in and of itself..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shocking Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Marik smirked at a shocked Warren while holding up the Millennium Rod. Soon the Millennium Symbol made its glowing appearance on Warren’s forehead.

“Ouch! Marik!” Warren growled while holding either sides of his head in his hands as though in pain. “What, may I ask, is… this kind of sorcery?”

Marik shook his head, smirking still. This mortal, Warren Mears, he knew was a mysognistic kind of person — the kind of person Marik never liked. 

_After all,_ Marik thought, _I do respect women, like a gentleman of old would do._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
